Road Trip
by HersheyKissesAndHugs
Summary: Willow and Buffy decide the Scooby Gang is going to have a much-needed vacation, but what happens when secrets come out? Pairings: B/A, A/X, W/S, F/?
1. Making the plan

Road Trip  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Pairings: W/S, X/A, B/A  
  
Summary: Willow and Buffy decide the Scooby Gang is going to have a much- needed vacation, but what happens when secrets come out?  
  
(Author's Notes: Okay, this is going to be a silly, fluffy fic! I don't usually write long ones, but this is definitely an 8-chapter story! *Don't be expecting that many, I am not that talented* So, sit back and enjoy! Oh and I should explain this first, Faith never betrayed them, Buffy died after 5th, but Willow resurrected her, Xander never left Anya at the alter, because they aren't married yet, Tara doesn't exist neither does Oz, Spike and Buffy never kissed, and Angel never left! Okay? Means they are thinking, and ~~~~ means new time or new day! Oops, I almost forgot! I do not own Buffy, although the only ones I really want are Willow, Angel and Spike. *I could do a lot with those three, heehee*)  
  
Chapter One: Making the plan...  
  
"Wils, don't you think it is time we went on a vacation?" Buffy asked waiting patiently near a fresh grave.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think Giles would let us." Willow responded peering down at the unshaken earth.  
  
"I really need one, and I am not letting anyone stand in my way. We can let Faith handle this for a week, while we sit back and relax." She sounded a little annoyed, "Why doesn't this damn vampire come up and rise already?"  
  
"I don't think that is very nice, Faith needs a vacation too! And I think it is rising now!" Willow said backing away while a hand slowly shown itself from beneath the dirt. She knew Buffy had been working hard after she came back from the dead. She knew it must have been hard, considering she left heaven. Buffy staked it as soon as its heart was up above ground.  
  
"They are getting to easy to kill lately, and there are not a lot around lately either! Where do you get the idea Faith needs a break? I do most of the work around here!" Buffy replied angrily, "Maybe you haven't noticed, but I have not gotten but three hours of sleep every night." Willow giggled loudly. "What?"  
  
"You might have dug your own grave there! Considering you and Angel have been together all night long." She giggled again, and followed Buffy out of the cemetery.  
  
"Oh, Willow you know we can't do that! Happiness clause, ring a bell?" She asked holding her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oops, that didn't cross my mind. With him out in the sun all the time I just kind of forget he is still a vampire." Willow exclaimed, "You know that Gem of Amarra really does wonders for a dead guy like him. He has such a nice tan!" Buffy and Willow burst out into fits of giggles, as they headed to Buffy's house. "Maybe, we should take it up with Giles tomorrow, and see what he says!" She explained, while heading up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah we should," Buffy went into the bathroom, and Dawn walked by Willow.  
  
"Dawnie? Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Willow looked angry, but of course she really wasn't, just concerned.  
  
"Sorry Willow, I was just worried about you and Buffy when I heard a wolfy howl. It scared me and I couldn't sleep." Dawn was lying they both knew it, "What? You don't believe me?"  
  
"Yeah Dawn. It is kind of hard to believe you were sleeping in your clothes." Buffy remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I was over at Spike's crypt talking, but it was fun, and I knew you would yell at me!" Dawn tried to look innocent.  
  
"I told you not to go over there unless I give you permission. It doesn't really matter to me though, because he likes you too much to hurt you! Plus, he has that chip in his head, and he knows if he hurt you I would kill him!" She smiles, and goes back to brushing her teeth. Willow rolls her eyes. She knows she wouldn't hurt him, because we are going out!  
  
"Alright then. Get to bed missy, and don't make me tell you twice." Willow said sternly. She could hear Buffy laughing from behind the closed door. "What? What is so funny?"  
  
Buffy opened the door back up, "You sounded just like my mother!" They laughed, and went to sit on Buffy's bed. "Okay, so we are going to go on the trip....we just have to ask Giles about it? Is that right?"  
  
"Yeppers! Then off to wherever!" Willow nodded, and left the room, "Goodnight Buffy! Night Dawnie!" She yelled so they could hear her. 'Night' was echoed back, and she smiled, as she drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, we tell Giles our proposition!   
  
To Be Continued!  
  
(A/N: Hey, That is cute right? Well, I hope you like it, and I hope you will like the next chapter. It might be posted tomorrow *Christmas* or 12/26! Okays? Review, please!) 


	2. Informing Giles, and Finding a place

Chapter Two: Informing Giles, and Finding a place  
  
(A/N: I should explain this first, Faith never betrayed them, Buffy died after 5th, but Willow resurrected her, Xander never left Anya at the alter, because they aren't married yet, Tara doesn't exist neither does Oz, Spike and Buffy never kissed, and Angel never left! Okay? Means they are thinking, and ~~~~ means new time or new day! Oops, I almost forgot! I do not own Buffy, although the only ones I really want are Willow, Angel and Spike. *I could do a lot with those three, heehee*)  
  
  
  
"Buffy, it is 9:00 A.M., I think it is time you woke up." Willow exclaimed walking into her bedroom. She wasn't surprised when she saw Angel lying next to her. He stirred, and looked up at Willow.  
  
"Morning, Buffy was explaining to me about the trip." He muttered through yawns.  
  
"I am sure that is all you were doing!" He smiles at her naughty remark, and they hear a knock. "I'll get it!" She said while running down the stairs.  
  
"Beat you to it!" Dawn laughed as she opened the door. Spike walked in casually, well, as casually as you can get walking in with a blanket thrown over your head. He wasn't in as hurry, but he just came to visit his favorite witch, and little bit. He wasn't too fond of the Slayer, but he never messed with her, with the poof running around. He didn't refer to his sire kindly, probably the whole 'I am in charge of you. You are my childe, do as I say.' Thing he has over Spike.  
  
"Hey nibblet, Red, what you two birds doing today?" Spike asked walking behind Willow, and grabbing her sides. She squealed, and turned to look at him.  
  
"We are going to inform Giles that we are going on a trip, and we don't know where to go yet." She gazed into his ice-blue eyes, and smiled in satisfaction. I caught me a winner! She thought to herself.  
  
"You mean the WHOLE group? Like, including me?" Dawn asked, getting giddy over the information slipped out by Willow.  
  
"Yes even you Bit, I wouldn't let them leave you if my undead life depended on it!" He waltzed over and gave her a hug. Since he was so much bigger than she was, it consumed her. She giggled and pushed him away. "So, are we going to go tell Giles, or stand in the Slayer's doorway all day?" Spike asked sarcastically.  
  
"Once Buffy, and..." Just then the two walked down stairs holding hands.  
  
"Peaches!" Spike said mockingly, "Wow, so great to see you this early in the morning!" Angel rolled his eyes, for he was used to Spike's cocky mood, he had been hassling with it for centuries.  
  
"Yep, we are ready to tell Giles! Off we go!" Buffy smiled, and ran out the door.  
  
"Sweetie, Spike and I will be there soon enough!" Angel yelled outside, shading himself from the sun.  
  
"Okay pumpkin, whatever you say!" Buffy tossed back her hair, and scooted into the driver's seat.  
  
"Why don't you let me drive!" Willow demanded, laughing at Buffy's pouty face. "Don't give me that, I am not getting in a car accident right before my big break!" She snorted, and turned the ignition, she waved to Spike, and peeled out of the driveway.  
  
"So pumpkin, what are we going to do now?" Spike said in his most girly voice, trying to bat his eyes. He laughed when Angel swatted at his head and missed. "Whoa Peaches, guess you are getting bad aim, at your old age."  
  
"I should remind you just how good my aim is!" Angel said kicking Spike in his shin.  
  
"You bloody carcass, why I oughta..." Spike discontinued his sentence when he saw Angel's expression. "I oughta shut the bloody hell up, that is what I oughta do!"  
  
They laughed, and ran down the street, good thing they were both athletic (somewhat) or it might have been funny watching them sprint across lawn, after lawn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After arriving at Giles' apartment, they all walked in. Xander, Anya, and Faith were already there, but Willow, Dawn, and Buffy waited for Spike and Angel before they entered the building. "Howdy ho!" Willow giggled, happily plopping on the couch next to Xander. Spike took his respected seat next to Willow, but sitting on the arm of the couch. Angel sat in a chair, Buffy on his lap, and Dawn stood next to Faith.  
  
"Well, I g,guess this you all know what this meeting in about!" He said taking off his glasses, and cleaning them.  
  
"Giles, this isn't a glass cleaning subject!" Buffy teased, "We all just want to go on a little vacation."  
  
"No! There is no way I am letting you leave this hell mouth! Not for one second do you think I am going to comply to your complaints, because I am not. Buffy don't give me that puppy dog face, because it w,won't work!" He tried to be in authority, but he looked around the room, and noticed everyone had on a puppy face, even Spike, and Angel. "Fine, but I am warning you, if the world ends, I will not stop myself from saying, 'I told you so!'" They knew he would give in, and clapped when he said his last sentence. "Now here is the question, where are we going?"  
  
"That is just the thing, B, why don't you handle that question." Faith said wickedly, Buffy glared.  
  
"I think Willow is the gal to answer that!" She said pointing to Willow.  
  
"Well, um...." But before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted.  
  
"You see watcher, they have no bloody clue on where they want to go!" Spike finished, satisfied on his forwardness, and just getting to the point.  
  
"Well, I know a place." Anya began.  
  
TBC (A/N: I bet you are wondering where Anya is thinking about going! I know I am! *Laughs* Hey, I am just kidding!) 


	3. Heading out, and soaking up the sun

Chapter Three: Heading out and soaking up the sun  
  
(A/N: I am really bad at titles, so please excuse the more stupid ones you come across! How was everyone's Christmas? Mine was good.....Anyway; everything from the first two chapters applies here! Means they are thinking, and ~~~~~~ mean it is a different time or place.(I changed the ~~~~ a little, sorry!) That is about all, I hope you like it! Oh and don't forget to review! OH! Faith is not a lesbian, so I am not pairing her with Tara! *laughs* Okay? It will be a guy, and not Spike, duh! He is MY hottie!)  
  
  
  
"And where would this be?" Xander asked biting his lip, getting ready for the worst possible answer.  
  
"Well, my family owned a castle in Scotland, and I guess we could stay there! I think it would be fun."  
  
"Wait Pet, you mean the family you had 1000 years ago?" Spike asked very unsure about the whole situation, "and what about windows, does it have a lot of windows?" Willow giggled.  
  
"I am the only living relative, and yes, it had windows, it is a CASTLE!" Everyone laughed at Anya's sudden outburst. "So, how 'bout it? Is that where we are going to go?"  
  
"What about a,airfare?" Giles asked taking off his glasses. Buffy giggled, like she does every time he takes off his glasses. He is so predictable! She thinks to himself.  
  
"It is free, because I granted the lady who's husband invented airplanes a wish. Why do you think many pilot's go into the triangle thingy and never come out. Pilot's wives are mean. You really wouldn't believe it, and...." Anya kept going.  
  
"Why don't you tell us how they still know you." Angel interrupted.  
  
"Anyway," Anya smiled, "They have a plaque with my name on it in every airport. Pretty cool right?" Buffy jumped up and down on Angel's lap.  
  
"Yay! We are going to Scotland! Oh, but we need to take a nighttime flight for Angel, and Spike."  
  
"Why don't we let dead boy, and dead boy jr. walk? I personally find that A LOT easier!" Spike and Angel just glared at Xander, but their girlfriends liked him too much for them to be able to do what they wanted to do to him. (A/N: Oops, kind of a tongue twister, huh? Sorry!)  
  
"Right, well let's get packed, and meet up around sevenish, then the sun will have set, and I can make the arrangements now." Anya explained.  
  
"Since when did she become the leader, and if she is, I am leaving!" Spike whispered into Willow's ear.  
  
"Okay, guys lets go get packed!" All left except Anya, and Xander because they had to use Giles' phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow glanced at the clock, "Uh oh, it is already 6:30! You better hurry up." She was standing in the living room of Spike's new crypt. She was yelling down the hallway so he could hear her. "Come on! I don't want us to be..."Her voice trailed off when she saw him. He was wearing a navy sweater, and khaki color pants.  
  
"I know I look like my poof of a sire, but I didn't want to look suspicious!" He smiled widely, for she was still looking him up, and down. "Hey, Red! Woohoo! I am up here!" Willow's face turned bright red, because the outfit he was wearing outlined his gorgeous body perfectly.  
  
"I am, so s,sorry!" She stuttered looking at the ground and then back at him. Why would he want to ever go out with someone like me? Spike sensed her self-consciousness, and spoke to her kindly.  
  
"Willow, I want you to know that I have never been happier loving someone like you!" The smile that spread across her face was all that he needed when he was having a bad day. "So, how 'bout you and me go on our little trip with the scoobies." He said placing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Okay! Let's get there before we are late!" She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly. He practically picked her up, so he could deepen the kiss. She dropped back down, and ran out the door!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How are we all going to get to the airport? We only have 30 minutes left!" Xander questioned.  
  
"We have three cars, mine, nancboys, and the watchers." Spike said pointing to all three out the window.  
  
"Next time call the people by names, okay sweetie?" Willow whispered in his ear. Spike rolled his eyes and set his gaze back on Giles.  
  
"Alrighty then, we need to leave now, if we think we are even going to get there in time for the plane to depart." Giles said raising his hands to snatch up his glasses and clean them. Buffy roared in laughter, as she snuck up and yanked them out of his hands.  
  
"Giles, you will be the only ones whose glasses are torn because of too much cleaner, and not enough wear!" They all laughed, and got into their assigned cars. "Sorry, Angel we want to get there on time! I am driving. You go to slow." Angel seemed hurt by this, Dawn, and Faith giggled in the backseat. Xander, and Anya didn't want to ride with Giles, but they had no choice. Willow, and Spike were having fun singing Disney songs all the way to the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten hours on a plane took hold of Giles and low and behold to any of them that he was afraid of heights. Let's just say they gave his seat to someone sitting next to a crying baby, because he was never out of the bathroom. Buffy, and Angel were sleeping. Willow, and Spike were playing cards. Xander, Anya, and Dawn were all arguing about which cartoon was better, and then there was Faith, she was just staring at someone.  
  
It is sunny out now, and Angel and Spike almost killed themselves trying to exit the plane. Giles was still green colored from his sickness. Everyone else was having a good time, but Faith. She wanted to see that guy again, but she couldn't find him due to the big crowd. Buffy started laughing when she saw Spike, and Angel's faces.  
  
"I guess you all enjoyed the sunlight huh?" She laughed, and hugged them both. Spike was surprised, and Buffy was surprised that she just hugged Spike. "Oh sorry about that!" She stuttered.  
  
"Angel, and Spike can ride in Spike's car, since it has tinted windows. Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and I can ride in Angel's car!" Willow suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Wils!" Buffy exclaimed rushing into the driver's seat.  
  
"Um, sorry Buffy. I am driving!" Willow told her. Buffy hated it when she did that to her, but she moved, and sat as far from Willow as she could. Willow gave her a hug, and they were trailing behind Spike, and Angel. Those two would be arguing the whole way there.  
  
TBC (A/N: Yeah, I will be continuing! Don't worry! I really don't want any flames, nice reviews please! Thank you!) 


	4. It is sooo big

Chapter Four: It is so big!  
  
(A/N: I know this has taken so long! It is just that my computer has been down, and I am truly sorry for your wait for chapter 4! Everything from the first 3 chapters applies here! I hope you enjoy! Oops, I almost forgot! Angel doesn't have that stupid happiness clause hanging over his shoulder, so you can imagine what Buffy, and him will be doing! Oh and the title has a double meaning. Hahaha!!)  
  
Everyone gazed at it with big eyes. They had never seen anything this big in their entire lives. Spike was the first to start walking up the steps. "It would help if I was inside so that I didn't turn to Mr. Dust!" There was the occasional laugh, and of course Anya's was 30 seconds later. She just doesn't understand the art of laughing at jokes! Xander thought to himself.  
  
"Okay people we need to get inside and unpack our stuff so we can have some real fun around here!" Once they got inside it was a never ending pick of where they could sleep. Those who were afraid of heights stayed downstairs. Giles was the first to be unpacked. He sat down in the lounge and waited for the rest of the group. He didn't have to walk far for anything, because he was on the first floor. Willow and Spike took the highest floor. Hoping their sounds wouldn't rise to the extent that people below them would hear. Buffy and Angel took the 3rd floor, which was one down from Willow and Spike's. Next were Xander and Anya who took the 2nd floor, they were angry by this, but liked that they were all spread apart. Faith and Dawn shared a room together; they thought that the 4th floor would be best for them. They chose the room farthest from Willow and Spike.  
  
Now that they were all unpacked and ready to go Willow made a suggestion. "Hey guys, why don't we go swimming?"  
  
"Wils, I hate to inform you that it is December, and that it is cold." Xander argued.  
  
"Yeah, it is winter and cold in Sunnydale, but it is 90 degrees here!" Willow smiled evilly. "Come on guys, it will be fun!" Everyone agreed except Giles, and Faith. They didn't like going swimming, so they stayed in the castle. The ones who were going ran outside.  
  
Faith was listening to her disc man, and Giles was watching British comedies. Faith heard a roaring laugh, and removed the headphones. "Okay, Giles. What you watching?" He looked over at her.  
  
"Oh I am sorry did I interrupt your music. Well, you just keep listening to your music. I usually don't laugh that loud, and I guess it just came out. I am sorry." Faith winked, laughed, and put her headphones back on. She started banging her head in the air, and walked up the long stairway up to her room. Giles was confused, but turned his head back to the TV once again a roaring laugh filled the castle. Faith, who was now in her room, sat up in bed, and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile outside.....  
  
Spike threw Willow into the pool, and she squealed when she hit the surface, He rushed in. "You okay luv?" She just laughed, and submerged below the water. She saw something she wasn't expecting to see until they actually had sex. Although everyone thinks they already had it, but those squeals they heard were actually from him tickling her.  
  
She surfaced quickly, and whispered to Spike, "Pull up your swimming trunks!" He looked down, and roared with laughter. Then she accidentally said this aloud, "Oh wow, it is so big!!" She blushed, but Spike didn't seem to notice. She shook her head, then she looked at Xander.  
  
"Whoa Wils! You like read my mind, I was just thinking that about the castle too!" Xander replied giving her a hug, and stepping out of the pool.  
  
"Xand, where you going? We were just going to play a game. I am not sure which game we are going to play, but it will be some kind of game. Dammit, you know what I mean! Just stay, it will be fun!" Buffy exclaimed trying to concentrate away from Angel's curious hands. They were exploring every inch of her under the water, she shuttered, as she suddenly felt the urge to go up to the bedroom. "Um, never mind! I just remembered that we need to get lotion from in our bedroom, and we will come...er, back down in a hour or so!"  
  
Willow was glad that she had an excuse to get away from Spike for a moment. She felt kind of uncomfortable after what she saw! "I am going on a walk, Buffy why don't you join me!" Willow looked at her hardly, and she knew that she had to do what Willow wanted.  
  
Buffy turned to face Angel, she smiled sexily, and whispered, "Sorry honey, maybe later!" She kissed his cheek, and ran in the direction Willow was headed. "So, Willow what advice do you need from the buffster now?" She looked at Buffy with big green eyes.  
  
"You will not believe what I just saw!" She giggled loudly, and started running. She knew she could not get away from Buffy, because of Buffy's slayer strength, and agility. Buffy pounced on her like a cat, and Willow gave in. "Okay, okay! I saw Spike's well, you know!" She looked away turning a bright red.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Wils! You didn't, I mean you did?" Buffy was bewildered, and kind of envious of her friend. For every woman knew how good Spike looked with his clothes on, but underneath was a whole new world. Willow shook her head vigorously, answering Buffy's question. "Okay then, what's the size?"  
  
Willow blushed an even darker red (if that is even possible) "It was well, BIG!" They giggled and laughed, and headed back to the castle to meet their honeys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours later....  
  
Dinner was finally done, and Giles and Faith made it. Everyone was a little hesitant about their cooking, but daredevil Xander tried it, and immediately asked for a whole plate full. Giles and Faith were sitting next to each other at the table, and talking like they were a couple. No one knew what happened earlier that day, and they were going to keep it a secret! They like having something only they could share.  
  
TBC (A/N: Wouldn't you like to know what that secret is? Find out in Chapter 5! Gosh, I love this job.....lol!) 


	5. Stranger then Strange

Chapter 5: Stranger then strange  
  
(A/N: Everything from first four chapters applies here!)  
  
Giles and Faith were cleaning the table from dinner, happily chatting about tomorrow's events. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" Faith asked him grinning wildly.  
  
"Spending the day with my secret hunny!" He laughed, and they danced around while cleaning the dishes. They were acting like little children.  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs, and looked at them strangely, then thought Hey this is Giles and Faith, that is weird enough, don't stress it, those two are goofy She laughed at her little thought, and the two looked at her and smiled, and started laughing again.  
  
Buffy shook her head, and walked out into the cool night air. She gazed at the stars, and felt a warm hand on her arm. He picked her up, and sat down where she was. Huffing, and sitting on his lap, "I don't know why you love me so much."  
  
"Neither do I," he said smiling, "I love you because we are meant to be together, and nothing you can say could ever make me love you any less then I already do."  
  
Just then Willow and Spike walk out followed by Giles and Faith, with Xander and Anya. They all sat and started talking at once. "Hold on everyone!" Spike yelled, "You know what I really want to know...what's up with Giles and Faith?" Everyone looked at them.  
  
Giles and Faith looked at each other then started trying to explain...  
  
"Well you see, we were talking and we noticed how much we actually have in common.." (Giles)  
  
"I was listening to my music, and something strange happened, and I was drawn to talk to him.." (Faith)  
  
Saying that at the same time just made them start cracking up. They were acting like they were high or something. Faith maintained to control herself and uttered, "We are really just friends."  
  
"Suuurrreee, go G-man fetch yourself a slayer!" Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Giles said very annoyed, but looking like he was about to start laughing again.  
  
"You are not acting like Giles, where is the wonderful, self-controlled Giles at? What did you do with him?" Willow said starting to laugh.  
  
"Really, where is the REAL Giles?" Buffy asked, looking at everyone who seemed to start laughing, even Spike, Angel, and Xander were laughing.  
  
"Oh come on B, he is just having some fun for once. Do you not want that for your Watcher?" Faith motioned over to the happy Giles sitting next to her.  
  
"I really need to stop though, I mean I have been a little out of control." Giles said shaking his head and taking off his glasses, not to clean them, but wipe the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Well Watcher, the Slayer had a point, but I liked 'fun laughing Giles' better then 'let's go do some research Giles.'" Spike said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Why don't we have a game night tonight?" Anya suggested looking at everyone.  
  
"Good idea hun, I like it! How about everyone else?" They shook their heads.  
  
"What are we going to play?" Angel asked walking into the castle with the rest of the gang.  
  
"I don't know, maybe.." But Buffy was interrupted by the castle bell ringing loudly...  
  
TBC..  
  
(A/N: So, do you like it? I do, okay let's see who this mysterious visitor is next chapter!!) 


End file.
